


Sing

by RaccoonRaven



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonRaven/pseuds/RaccoonRaven
Summary: Virgil had a voice, one that any boy would kill for, but some people felt he insulted it with the inappropriate songs he sang. The truth was though, his Dad and Pa would sing them and play them around the house so he knew them very well, now were they appropriate for a school talent show? No.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 82





	Sing

Virgil had a voice, one that any boy would kill for, but some people felt he insulted it with the inappropriate songs he sang. The truth was though, his Dad and Pa would sing them and play them around the house so he knew them very well, now were they appropriate for a school talent show? No.

Ethan Sanders was swamped the day he got the call about his son at the talent show, therefore he sent his lovely husband Remus Sanders. Ethan is a well-known lawyer, succeeding hundreds of cases and today he has 3 more. 

Remus is a records keeper, classifying the records once they are all done. That's ironically how they met, Ethan required records for a case and Remus wouldn't let him have it until they went on a date. They connected, marrying a year and a half later. 

Remus strolled into the principal's office and sat down, glancing over to see Virgil clearly upset in the seat next to him. "Mr. Sanders, I called you in here today about the song your son chose, it's about a kid begging to die which is inappropriate for the school. We're gonna have to suspend him for 10 days." The Principal explained. 

Remus sighed realizing what song Virgil did, "Sir, I know you don't like the song but he did nothing wrong but sing the wrong song." He attempted to give Virgil a chance, learning some moves from Ethan.

Virgil perked up, "Yeah! That kid.. Jacob punched me and everyone else called me names. They aren't in trouble," Virgil butted in earning a scowl from the Principal. "They'll be dealt with, right now your case is the serious one," he grumbled looking at the sheet. 

"Oh really? Something small against physical contact? Virgil has it happened before?" Remus asked, expecting it hasn't but wanted to make a point.

Virgil froze, it felt like his heart ceased as he looked up to meet their gazes. "Y-y-yes.. and some.. sexual assault," he stuttered. To say Remus' jaw was on the floor was a different story, he stared at Virgil sick and horrified. Virgil shot up and left the room before any of them could stop him, the Principal shocked.

Virgil wasn't a kid for lying, with his dad a lawyer it would be tough so he never did. This was true, but how long has it been happening? 

"I'm gonna go get him and go home, we'll regroup tomorrow with my husband and lawyer," Remus announced standing up with shaky legs, the principal nodding when Remus closed the door on his way out.

Virgil was not at the car when Remus arrived, he predicted his son walked home. He got into his car and wanted to scream, his son was dealing with this alone and hid it? Was he a bad parent? Did Virgil think they'd be upset? They are! But not as his sweet baby. 

"Dear Merlin," he mumbled starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot to head home. It was late, at 6 pm now so he knew Ethan was home. Arriving around the corner to the driveway confirmed it, as well as Virgil just going into the house with his hood up.

Parking the car and getting out, Remus held his breath walking in so he didn't bust into tears and worry Ethan right away. 

"Yeah, Pa! That's cool! Dad will love it too," He listened to Virgil chuckle along with Ethan's. He gave a soft smile and closed the door laying his stuff down by it. He walked into the kitchen to see Ethan brought Chinese Takeout, relaxing on the counter while Virgil sat on a barstool. "Hey love bug," he gave Ethan a small peck on the lips, catching sight of Virgil watching him closely to start spilling his guts. Remus was gonna wait.

"So what will I love?" He questioned taking off his tie and shoes. "I got you chicken and shrimp," Ethan grinned.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you, baby!" He snickered and started to dig in. When dinner was over, they shared laughs and some talking. Virgil went to work on his homework, Ethan worked on some paperwork while Remus cleaned up the house lost in his thoughts.

Virgil was their miracle child, they weren't going to get him until the last minute when the mother gave him up at birth. They took pride in their boy, and let him try anything he wanted. But his ability and love laid with singing and playing instruments. He had a gift, Ethan and he supported him all the way. 

When Ethan joined him in bed is when he lost it, crying and telling it all. Ethan comfort him and watched his husband cry before he big spooned him and held them that night.

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot from an Instagram post: https://www.instagram.com/p/B82ZelbnJzi/?igshid=1bj0kooasfkvn.


End file.
